The Library's Secrets
by Kohomaru
Summary: A summoner who is fond of books and reading, finds himself often reading to long in the library. One night he slips into a little sleep and as he awakes he is covered in a blanket. He searches the seeming empty halls of the Library for the man who is responsible for this act of kindness only to find Nasus who did this. M/M ; Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1 - First Meeting

**Reviews are very appreciated since this is my very first go at a fan fiction. So please, tell me how do you enjoy it and if there is anything I could do better.**

The sun is shining brightly onto the institute of War, many Summoners once gathered again to go into combat and prove their skills against others.

We all try to impress each other when we go into the fights with our favourite Champions.

Some of us have many friends and tend to be on the fields the whole day. Others may only have few friends and don't spend that much time summoning.

The Institute of War offers us many other options besides the constant fighting. They offer us rooms were we can host clubs for different hobbies and even give us the material for crafting works. The collection of knowledge in form of books is kept in the huge Library, that is open for every Summoner 24hours a day. A huge garden and a forest are as well offered for outdoors activities. Since Summer we can even go swimming in the outdoor pools or indoors.

But I... well I tend to spend far more time in the library, reading all about the league. About all the places I have never been to. All the different engines that have been invented and the different power sources we use now. So spending my time in those halls

Most of my Time is probably spend in the library... and with that I forget my duties as a summoner, to summon the champions and fight on the fields of Justice. But I don't care that much, it is quiet in here and I don't have to hear the champion dying over and over again. I am not a good summoner on my own... but I am the best when it comes strategies. Once I was in a really good Team. I gave the orders as a captain and we rolled through the game till we couldn't stand winning any more.

Time sadly departed us. One left, the other got called in for a better Team and the other two kinda got absorbed in solo fights. My only regret probably is not being able to stand alone on the field. But I can read and that is just fine, there is nothing to it.

Oh by the way... I should introduce myself. I am a normal summoner, not even ranked or anything fancy like this. I am to nervous to prove my skills solo and I don't have friends who would be willingly to play with me for a longer period, or yelling at me. My name is Nue and I play since Season Two began.

Season III finally came to an end and the much calmer pre-season began. Winter came over the the institute of War, things settled down a little for a while but now the Summoners are at it again.

The last few day I have decided to spend my days in the Library, nothing really gets me into the mood to go and fight.

Books kept me occupied and almost bound to this place. I only leave when the different librarians ask me to. Although they do share my passion for knowledge and Books... I worry them... and that makes me kinda sad. One of them started to bring me some snacks and cups of tea from time to time, while others give me a book and send me to the Dining room.

Now again, I sit here on one of the many couches, deeply engulfed in the depth of a book called 'Hextechnical History' while the world around me just continues.

My Summoner coat has become my daily outfit. I am a very modest person and love things that simply look elegant, I couldn't hold myself to make it kinda my everyday outfit. Many Summoners tend to do that so I felt free to make it mine as well.

About my appearance should be noted, I am not a human, in fact I am a beastmen. To be specific, my roots are that of a silver fox.

I got bullied often for being different. There weren't many beastmen at my school and neither in my Town. Plus I was a little to big to live under Yordles since I am normal Human sized.

Until I moved to Piltover, things were hard. Finding friends, getting a job and all that stuff.

Now in the league I don't face that problem any more. Most of the time everyone minds their own business and stopped teasing me for being different.

With a relieved sigh and a smile of happiness on my lips I looked up from my book, my eyes wandered through the room. It was dark again and I almost met the end of my book. Slowly my tail was brushing from one side to the other. The Moon was shining through the windows and yet still very few summoners resided here to study.

With a faint smile, I closed my eyes and let my head fall back. I felt a gentle breeze brushing over my face. The smell of old Paper and a timeless feeling filled the room.

As I opened my eyes, I noticed that the room was empty. My feeling of time must have gone missing or did I really felt asleep for a while there? Shaking my head a little and stretching my arms a little, a blanket fell down to the floor. Confused I reached my hands for the blanket.

Cautiously I looked around, but there were no one who could have done such a thing. I finally decided to get up and call it a day. Returning to my room would be the right thing to do now. The book I was reading before falling asleep was no where to be found and still this blanket... I had to return it. Neatly I folded the blanket and held it in my arms. The main counter was my first destination so I started to wander forward to it.

"No one here...", I whispered to my self still looking around. A rustling of paper and some heavy footsteps came from the back parts of the Library.

Nervously smiling, I walked deeper into the Library toward the origin of the noises. I looked in every corridor of the bookshelves but without any result. Nearly at the end of the room I finally found someone using a light. Cautiously I got closer and peeked around the corner.

My heart made a little skip when I saw who was in the Library. It was Nasus who was placing books back into the shelves. He seemed to be occupied and read the title of books before putting it back into the shelf. For a moment I just stood there and stared at him.

I was nervous. He was a champion after all, a real good one. Usually Summoner had no problem talking to their champs, but I found it especially hard to talk to the male one. I have been living with 7 Sisters, hell I knew everything about girl stuff and talking to any female champion was a cake walk.

I snapped out of my starring and walked up to Nasus. looking shyly at him.

My ears were bend backwards and me not being able to keep up eye contact. "S-Sir nasus... I... H-have you...?"

'Fuck, I never have been so nervous before.' I held the blanket up to him and starred with a rather scared look on my face directly up to him. He merely stood up and took the blanket from my hands.

"Summoner, there is no need for your fear. My senses tell me that you are from pure heart. I mean no harm outside of the battlefield." His soothing voice got me and I could relax a little. With a sigh of relief and my look relaxing a little I looked up to him. My ears slowly got back into position and pointed interested towards the Champion.

"Thank... you Nasus", at least my voice didn't sounded so stiff this time. My eyes slowly wandered to the floor as well as my head. I avoided Eye contact with him for now, cause I was really unsure what was even going on.

"There is no need of thanking me, Summoner. You are a welcome visitor in those halls, you honour books and seek knowledge, yet you value what you have."

My eyes hushed up to him and I could see him smiling, while looking at me. He was so much bigger then me, he had to look down.

With a sudden feeling of warmth I could only smile bright and face up to him, while my tail was wagging happily.

"I-I will go to my room now... I have been here to long, I hope to see you again Nasus" my heart was racing thinking about the act of kindness Nasus showed towards me and that he has complimented me in such a way. I quickly turned around and walked away all flustered trying not to squeal as I heard him saying: "I wish yaou a good night and may you rest well."

The last thing I did was nearly dancing through the hallway towards my room to get to my bed. I was tired and... I was all flustered up because of Nasus now.

Still with a warm fuzzy feeling inside of me I laid in my bed and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - A simple Present

The sun was shining on the freshly fallen snow, wind was blowing through the garden and everyone was happy playing in the snow. At least the Summoner who decided to enjoy the weather today. Smiling and tucked in a thicker robe I sat outside in the garden on one of the benches. Different people would run past me laughing and playfully throw snowballs at each other. I even saw Fizz running around playing pranks on people today, he just hit the trees when people would walk under them and see them get buried under the snow.

I could not help it, but the moment from yesterday evening kept playing in my head. My hands covered my face while I was blushing, thinking about meeting Nasus and he being so kind to me. Nervously I peeked around between my fingers to see if no one saw me before I stood up and returned to the halls. Summoners with little packed presents were running around on the hallway giving everyone a small box. "Hey you! Foxboy", one of them suddenly stood in my way smiling bright. "Here for you! Happy Holidays" he gave me a blue little box and then ran off to the next guy.

"T-thank you..." I almost forgot to answer, so surprised was I. A little confused I held the box turning it a little around and looking at the material of it. It was a shiny blue metallic paper, I even could see my reflection in it. Gently smiling I made my way down to my room. I opened the door and looker over the few things I called my own. My bed was standing under the window, my work table was next to it and my closet right next to my door. I sat down on my bed and started to unwrap the box slowly. A snow white Box came forth with a golden lock. I knew it was just plastic but when I opened it, it felt funny and nice. People really were much nicer around here. When I opened it a little melody came out of the box and in it, laying on a layer of blue silk was a little charm. A unique snowflake. Out of my gentle smile slowly grew a big full grin as I took it out. It was so pretty.

Without a second though I winded myself out of the thick winter coat to look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a long sleeved pullover and some normal jeans. Slowly I put on the snowflake that was given me with a little band that was with it. Smiling I looked at it playing a little with it. "I wonder if Nasus would like to have a charm like this..." a little in thoughts I sat down on the chair at my table. With a little focusing I summoned my Summoner Sphere and started to search for things. I was provided with loads of different crafting materials since I once took a peek into one of the clubs that were held here in the building. And they gave me so much for free.

With a sudden rush of energy and happiness I started to summon forth the material I had stored away. Some Scissors, plastic in different colours, white glue. With a snap of my fingers the ball vanished into thin air and I could concentrate on the materials right in front of me. I took a plastic cutter and started to cut the different coloured plastic plates into shape. My talents were wide, but mostly in the area of finer arts.

Time passed while I was working in my room with all the things. The image of a unique Item had made it into my head and I was focused to duplicate it with the materials I had. I wanted to create a playful Item. Nothing dull but nothing fancy.

Evening arrived, and with it the awaken of me. I had to rip my head out of the crafting mood to look out of the window and see the full moon going up with snow dancing in front of it. A little tired I rubbed my eyes and looked at the little gem I had created. With my hand I had created a little replica of the Kindlegem, but one could open a little hole to look into it. Doing so would reveal that the gem held a little secret. In it I build in some glass shards that reflected the light and made an spectacular little view in it... Smiling happy and confident with my work I stood up, holding the Kindlegem in one of my hands starring at the door. My knees were shuddering and my stomach suddenly rumbled loudly.

I felt sick out of the blue and stood there for a moment. My feet wouldn't move and I felt like hit by a root or snare. My ear were twitching around and I heard foot steps outside of my room. My hand clenches tighter around the present and I had to take a deep breathe. After a few moment I could move again and sat down on the bed. Nervous I looked at the present I made while trying to sort my mind a little. What was I doing? I was being all hyped about giving a stupid thing to a champion. I laid back on my bed and starred at the ceiling.

"Okay let us try to get a better view on this subject" I sighed and closed my eyes. In my head I started to roll trough my thoughts. I liked Nasus, but I never talked to him before. He was a champion and I was a bad summoner. Nervously I tucked at my own fur and continued my thoughts. A present was made for him... by me cause I had this sudden burst of feelings. Again my sighing filled the air and I opened my eyes only to see at the empty ceiling. "Fuck... I shouldn't be doing this" 'Who is stopping you? Just do it! I mean... there is nothing you could lose and I don't think he would get creped out. He can sense your intentions after all' A little argument heated in my head but I snapped out of it before I got to deep into it.

With new found confident, I slowly raised up. I knew he could read intentions, so he wouldn't be disgusted by my present. Nervously I started to wrap my present into a nice paper of my choice before I slipped into the summoners robe. The paper I chose was a yellow one with a pyramid pattern on it, I hoped to amuse him a little with it.

A red ribbon would held everything together as I made my way to the Library. Over and over again I tried to find the words I wanted to say to him while walking. I thought about some relaxed, maybe funny or maybe some romantic? I could have slapped myself as I saw myself flirting with Nasus. What a silly idea. I sighed again, standing in front of the doors I passed so many times before, but never that nervous and never that scared of a single possible rejection.

With a deep breathe I walked in and searched the place a little. Only three Summoner seemed to study in the library right now. The usual librarians were no where to be found so I searched for Nasus. I found him yesterday deeper down the shelves, so I thought he might be down there again. To my Luck there was a single light coming from the bookshelves. Quickly I hurried to that source and found Nasus sitting on a chair holding a book in his hand, reading it and not noticing my appearance before him. This time he wore a more casual outfit. But still fitting from where he came. A white Shendyt was on his lower body and a black shirt matching his black fur on his upper.

I held the present in my hands. Clinging to it and trying to form words. "N-nasus" I stuttered and almost bit my tongue trying to get his attention.

He looked up from his book smiling a little as he looked at me and fixing his sitting position. "Hello Summoner"

I shivered a little when I heard his voice, it made me relax and gave me a little strength for the moment.

"Please... please call me by my name... it is Nue. I am sorry you will probably forget it..." after I mentioned my name I remembered that he probably had thousand of names in his head and couldn't remember all of them.

"It is an honour Nue. Don't worry about such feeble things. I certainly will not forget a name like that so fitting for a person like you." He looked at me with his blue eyes and I could feel the warm aura coming from him.

My face turned all red and I hid myself again behind my hands still clinging to the present. "I-I made something for you... I thought you might like a present...", slowly I uncovered my face and looked shyly at Nasus. "People were giving out small presents like this one", I showed him the snowflake charm I got around my neck. "and I thought... maybe you would like a present of some form too." Nervously I reached out my hand that was holding the little present. The wrap was all crunched up but still, he seemed to smile and nod a little.

"This is very kind of you Nue" he took the little Present out of my hand and opened it. A gentle smile filled his face and he let the Kindlegem roll over his hand. "what a beautiful piece. You have made that? Just for me?" Again his eyes were laid on me, relaxed as he was and smiling at me with his beautiful face.

"Y—yes I have made this today. If you look closely you can see a small crack, open it up and take a peek inside" suddenly I phased with excitement and I couldn't wait for him to find the little secret I build into it. Almost loosing the grip on me, my tail wagged a little. Nasus probably saw what my tail was doing since his smile grew a little bigger before he opened carefully the little opening and looked into the little gem.

"I am surprised. You really put your heart into this piece" his smiling warmed my heart and I could feel myself getting more and more happier. He liked my present. My heart almost missed a beat and I smiled uncontrollable to Nasus.

"I-it is nothing... I just... wanted to make you happy", my voice was so low, I was shy and tried to hide my excitement for the moment. A little nervous I put my hands together and watched him observing the reflection ins the inside while turning it a little to the light. For a moment I just starred at him, tilting my head a little and smiling gently.

He didn't noticed until he looked at me, he only let out a faint giggle and pointed at the seat next to him. "Please have a seat. I would like some company, while reading" in an instant I became frozen and I felt chill running down my neck. He was asking me to spend time with him. Quickly I grabbed a book out of the shelve and sat next to him. My body was so close to his that I could feel his heat, but I didn't dared to touch him.

"Thank you" this was the only thing I could say to him right now. He smiled to me and put the little present in one of his pockets. After that, we just started to read. We enjoyed the mere present of each other and with time, my head felt more heavier. I could not remember what exactly happened. Only that I suddenly was leaning against something warm and fuzzy and that somebody put an arm around me.


	3. Chapter 3 - A little Spell

"Wak... up..." I heard such a familiar voice "Wake... p... Kohom..." again someone called my name it seemed. That voiced seemed awfully familiar but I did little effort trying to open my eyes and simply cuddled myself into the warm blanket that was wrapped around me. Suddenly I felt a aching pain in my side and with a scream in pain I sat up lightning fast.

"Now stay the fuck up! You have been occupying the couch the whole damn night!" a rough, unpleasent and really loud voice pierced my ears, wich of course propmtly flattened against my head while I curled my tail up in pain.

I looked with tearing eyes to that person who yelled at me and it was no one better then my least favourite librarian. Not only that he was one of the few people who where much harsher, no he was one of the few who didn't liked that I made the Library my home sort of.

I still heard the ringing in my ears as I slowly got up from the couch and had to watch that proud over agressive bull leave towards the counter. With a distressed sighed I rubbed my eyes. I felt a small chill, something was odd. I ran my hand over my head before I stood up and looked at the blanket. All to Familiar was this piece now. Memories from yesterday returned to me and I remembered sitting there with Nasus while reading and then falling asleep. My tail stated to swing around and a blush made its way up to my face. Promptly I hid it with my hands before I grabbed the blanket and ran as fast as I could back to my room.

With a loud door slam the door closed and I was finally back in my sanctuary. Nearly squeeling and squeeking for happiness moved it me to my bed. I fell on it and buried my face into the blanket. It smelled oddly after me but stronger after him. I couldn't believe it.

"I slept in next to Nasus and he carried me to the couch" my voice was a little high pitched but I managed to calm myself a little before standing straight up. "I-I can see him again with this blanket..." My ears pointed to the door as a loud knocking sound was to be heard.

Seconds after the first few knockings ended more followed. Paralysed by the question who would come to my room I just standed there rooted in front of my bed. After the third wave of knocking I finally snapped out of it and my tail nervously swinged from the left to the right.

"I-I'm coming. J-Just a m-moment p-please!" 'Why was I so nervous? Have I really lost so much social skill?' shortly a little worried I moved towards the door and opened it. The first thing I saw was a black shirt, muscles were filling said shirt very good out. With a little ashamed blush I stumbled backwards and looked up to the person.

A little bit in shock and more suprised then anything, Nasus were looking down on me. Smiling gently and wearing the Kindlegem I made him yesterday around his neck with a necklace. My ears instinctivly pointed towards nasus and red flushed my Face. My Tail came to a stop and puffed itself out. Looking like a I heard a faint giggle from Nasus. Quickly I recovered and fixed the fur on my tail.

"Nue, please may I come in?" his voice soothed me again and only with a little nodding I could signal him my yes. Silenced and feelin overhelming guilt I moved aside and let him walk into my room. Closing the doort behin him I started to question the guilt I was feeling. 'Why now? Please go away stupid feeling!' I shouted in my head. My ears flattened against my head as I looked down to the floor. Nasus eyes looked over my belongings, everything was neatly studied before he faced me again with his gentle smile.

"A-ah. W-what i-is it N-nasus?" My eyes were glued to the ground as I tried to force my head up. But it was no help, I couldn move and was nearly paralyzed. Could it be that I was only able to talk to nasus cause I was so sleep deprived the Evenings? A little stinging made me shiver. Nasus probably felt how paralyzed I was, he was so nice and comforting.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I started to shiver more. I could move again and my eyes became filled with tears. My guest didn't seemed confused, instead he slowly go on one of his knees and looked into my face. "It is okay" were his word. My eyes widthend as he wa so close to me and saying those words to me. Unable to express my feelings and this mess inside of me I started sobbing. Tears ran down my face to my chin. One of my ears pointed up while the other was hanging down.

I felt him pulling me into his arms as he slowly welcomed me in a warm hug I started to sob like a wild animal. I buried my face into his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his chest as I continued to sob, my tail was awkwardly twitching and my shivering was not better.

Good, five Minutes passed before I stopped my sobbing and whimpering and I slowly relaxed in the arm of that very special Champion. Now I felt his warm body on mine and his warm breathe in my neck. I could close my eyes and feel his heartbeat at my chest, while mine was pumping a little. That familiar smell on him made me smile now and I couldn't help it. I started laughing. I felt so much lighter. Nasus joined me in my little laughter. I could feel his voice clearer then before and after agood 2 minute laugh we finally released each other.

He stood up and smilled caring down to me, placing his hand on my head. I could just wag with my tail and smile really happy. "I'm sorry for my little break down... I got so nervous" I felt how a knot was slowly tying again in my stomach but this know disapeared immediatly as Nasus started to pet me a little.

"There is no need for you to be ashamed. We all have weaknesses we have to bear" his words were filled with kindness. "please let us sit down." He walked to my Chair and took a seat, while I prefered my bed. I just had to move the blanket from nasus a little to the side before actually looking to him.

"S-say Nasus. W-why are you here today?" I still was a little nervous, but that is okay. He was very calm and understanding. "I thought you only had nighttimes free." My gaze at him was curious and glued to his body. I noticed how strong he looked even without his armour.

"I came here, to gift you. Your little Present from yesterday has moved me" crossing his legs he leaned back and held up his hand to me. A small light slowly started floating in it. "Another Champion... was so kind to help my search for a present. Lulu" he really did asked someone else for a present for me, I could just die now. My heart was pumping faster as I was fascinated by that light in his hand. "Please give me your little necklace, I shall enchant it with this spell that Lulu prepared for me so carefully."

Immediatly I took of my necklace witht he little snowflake and handed it to him. With his other hand he reached out to it and closed both hands, with the light, onto the talisman. A little warm humming sound was to hear before he opened his hands again and the snowflake was hovering over his hands in a little glow. Not yet understanding, I saw Nasus Kindlegem glowing faintly.

Reaching the necklace back to me, I put it back around my neck. "This spell is a communication spell. Lulu explained it to me in fast and quirky words." He nodded a little and tipped on the red gem around his neck. But with this... we can talk, like on the fields of Justice." My heart stopped for a beat as I couldn't believe what Nasus did there. It was just so wonderful.

My ears were all stiff and my tail nearly making a propeller behind me as I closed my eyes and concentratet me. I heard a faint buzzing sound as suddenly I heard the voice of Nasus. "It works, if both bearer of the catalyst concentrate." In suprise I opened my eyes and starred at him, he looked kinda emberassed but happy to have given me that present, and seeing me so happy made him smile wide for a second.

"Thank you so much... this is just... I don't know... it is so..." I could only smile so wide my face was going before I stood up and tackled nasus with a hug. I squeezed him a little while concentrating myself to the spell. "Thank you Nasus. Thank you" was my message.

I felt him wrapping his arms around me and patting my back.

"No need to thank me, Nue" were his words.

* * *

Cliffhanger people :3 so enjoy it so far? Please comment~


End file.
